


Internecine

by katsudonvik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dark Yuuri Katsuki, Jessica Jones AU, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonvik/pseuds/katsudonvik
Summary: "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever.If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be; unless you chase after them and make sure it's meant to be." -VNYuuri thought he could finally move on, have a chance at life even if his choices were frequently the wrong ones, but at least it was up to him to decide.Viktor had other plans. He let Yuuri go for some time, waiting and waiting for the right time to infiltrate his love's life and make sure that once he re-entered, he would remain there forever.( This story will be dark, darker than Capture even. Yuuri and Viktor bring out the ugly out of each other, Viktor embraces it, Yuuri doesn't. )





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't for everyone, I REPEAT, THIS STORY ISN'T FOR EVERYONE. The story is toxic and will gradually become very dark.

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up to the sky crying intensely and he felt himself loving the sound of the pouring rain. He sighed deeply but before he could say anything, he felt a hand slowly go underneath his shirt. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know who it was, for he has been used to the touch for so long.

 

"You're so beautiful," murmured the person who was beside him and Yuuri could see the smile the other had even with his eyes closed.

 

"And you're so handsome," he hummed.

 

Slowly opening his eyes, Yuuri came across Vitkor who was just staring at him. He realized a long time ago that Viktor would always stare at him without even saying a word and most of the time Yuuri didn't even know what he was thinking. Not that he minded since he did the exact same thing.

 

Problem was that both men stared at each other for different reasons.

 

"How handsome is that?" he asked as he grabbed Yuuri’s hips who got the hint and proceeded to get on top of him.

 

"So much you're the only one I see." He kissed Viktor, that went from sweet to filthy within seconds.

 

"You drive me _crazy_ ," Viktor hissed and he chuckled when he saw Yuuri blush. It was a habit but he didn't mind; he didn't mind a lot of things when it came to Yuuri and only him.

 

"How about you show me," challenged Yuuri and Viktor quickly flipped them so he would now be on top. He didn't say anything to what Yuuri had said because he believes actions speak louder than words, they always do.

 

That's why Yuuri found himself with his legs touching his shoulder as Viktor prepped him up with his finger hitting his special spot every time he plunged them inside.

 

"Viktor no more. I.. I need you."

 

"I'm listening," Viktor teased. Yuuri could only groan knowing that only riled him up more. He was holding back with all his strength and he knew if Viktor continued, he would eventually come but he prefers cumming when his manhood is destroying him.

 

"Babe, I really need you inside me, fucking me open until I can only see and feel you."

 

That triggered Viktor to coat himself and without second thoughts went inside Yuuri all at once. "I will make sure that happens my love," he breathed into Yuuri’s ear, he could only shudder moaning with just a simple whisper.

 

  
That was the power Viktor had over Yuuri.

 

Viktor gave Yuuri time and once the latter clenched on him, he started to slowly increase his pace. He knew Yuuri could take the nine inches all the way and still beg for him to go faster.

 

He's not joking when he says Yuuri will be the death of him.  


"You like that?" Viktor hissed, loving the moans Yuuri spilled from that pretty mouth of his.

 

"Vik..." Yuuri tried to speak but the words won't come out. He just stuck to grabbing VIktor’s biceps tightly, nails digging on his pale skin.

 

Viktor slowed his thrusts taking out his penis slowly, but plunging hard and deep ramming into his love's special spot, making Yuuri’s gasp and quiver like a leaf.

 

Viktor continued his ministrations and also started to roam over his lover’s skin adoring the goosebumps that formed wherever he touched. He leaned down and licked Yuuri’s hard nub that was staring at him like it wanted no needed attention. He bit, licked, kissed and tugged both of his nipples and then started to mark his skin with love bites

 

They both went on for minutes which felt like eternity, until they both spilled at the same time. Yuuri moaned as Viktor was still inside of him and he could only laugh breathlessly.

 

"I love you, Yuuri. I can't live without you."

 

With those words, a spark came to Yuuri’s mind that made him realize that something doesn't feel right. He was confused on which part of this situation doesn't fall into place.

 

That was until he remembered. "This is impossible. This is only a dream."   

                                    

He closed his eyes, praying that when he opens them, he would wake up.

 

— — — —

 

Yuuri opened his eyes to see Viktor on top, kissing and humping him. He realizes that the position they are in is exactly how it was before he closed his eyes.

 

"No...please no..."

 

Viktor’s lips roamed from Yuuri’s mouth to his ears and his neck, sucking the skin of these sensitive parts. His nibbles eventually became bites, digging deeper along every thrust. He goes from Yuuri’s shoulder to his neck, finally crashing aggressively onto his lover's lips. Yuuri could taste metal from the kiss, but he was too intoxicated to bother.

 

"Vik...tor...please..."

 

Viktor went faster inside him, as if exploring his depths. The combination of pleasure and pain made Yuuri near his peak; he closed his eyes as his head was clouded with ecstasy.

 

Viktor’s thrust was becoming more aggressive and painful; it was no longer a steady rhythm but a raging wave.

 

When Yuuri opened his eyes, he saw a different glint in Viktor’s eyes.

 

"VIktor, stop..." Yuuri motioned to shove the man on top of him, but he pinned him down.

 

"Yuuri..."

 

Viktor dived deeper, pushing his entire length. It was becoming more painful with every entry.

 

"Viktor, stop. It hurts."          

                                             

With this, VIktor snapped and put his hand on Yuuri’s mouth to prevent him from uttering another word

 

"Shh, Yuuri. You like this, don't you? Why are you telling me to stop?" Viktor whispered on his ear.

 

Yuuri eventually closed his eyes as the pain was causing him to become dizzy.

 

He hated when Viktor told him this because his body would suddenly go on autopilot but he could still feel it, every jab that was more painful than pleasurable. The grip Viktor had on him felt like his waist would break.

 

A _puppet_ , that's what he was to Viktor at times, and Viktor had control of his every move.

 

_Was it always like that?_

 

_Is this the man I came to love?_

 

"I love you, Yuuri, ok, I fucking love you with all my heart." Viktor moaned as he spilled inside but Yuuri didn't hear him. How could he when he passed out because of the pain.

 

"Yuuri? Shit, baby, I'm so sorry." Viktor then removed himself from his lover and cradled him, caressing his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He couldn’t believe he let it get to him to the point that he ignored the pleas, he hates when it happens. Once he finished cleaning both of them up and making sure the damages weren’t too severe he went to sleep.                                                                                                    

— — — —

 

The sunlight peeking through his window was the first thing Yuuri saw when he finally woke up. It was a different bed, but a familiar one. He has been in the safety of this home for years now, and he's more than happy for that.

 

He grabbed the bottle of liquor that was on the floor and without any care, he chugged it down like it was water.         

             

Truly the best way to start the day.

* * *

 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this story is fiction and some things won't make sense in the real world, yuuri being a p i at a young age and etc..

* * *

 

"You look like shit." was the first thing Yuuri heard when he stepped out of his place.

 

"Says the shitty person himself." he mocked for it was too early for him to deal with people like his neighbor or anyone else in fact.

 

"You know with you walking out with just a long shirt many people in the building will start questioning a lot of stuff." said his neighbor who was just trying not to check Yuuri out.

 

"Yeah, well they can go fuck themselves for all I care." with that Yuuri went back inside and slammed the door shut. His neighbor couldn't help but laugh at him for being one tough cookie to crack.

 

He walked to the elevator whistling and for some reason he found himself smiling.

 

\- -   
  


Yuuri walked to the restroom and was brushing his teeth but stopped when he saw his reflection, he still looks the same as he did years ago but the only difference is his hair color and the fact that his don't look as alive as before.

 

_ "Yuuuuri." _ he heard a whisper and quickly turned around to see who it was. When he turned, he found that no one was there, he was safe.

 

He was breathing heavily and he shut his eyes tightly trying to calm down.

 

_ "You always did look so beautiful when you're a wreck under me." _ the person whispered in his ear and it felt real, too real.

 

He quickly opened his eyes and his fist made contact with the mirror but he didn't care.

 

"It's all in you head, it's all in your head." he chanted out loud and when he looked down he noticed his hand was bloody and still had glass shards stuck in his knuckles. Yuuri plucked them out one by one and then wrapped his hand in a clean cloth.

 

\- -

 

He was interrupted when he heard someone knock. "Hello is anyone there? I'm looking a guy named Yuuri... Is anyone there?"

 

"You. Are. Fine." he said to himself one last time and then left his bathroom to find some pants and walked to open the door.

 

"Are you Yuuri Katsuki?" asked a woman who looked in her mid thirties.

 

"Depends on who's asking?" he replied as he was observing her from head to toe.

 

"You were listed on the best PI's of Dorado and so I thought that there must a reason for you to be on the list," she had said as she walked in and kept looking at the place and was pondering if what they said about the man was even true.

 

"Well, it's nice to know that I made the great big list." he had said in full sarcasm but the woman didn't detect it, of course she wouldn't when she was full on judging her surroundings.

 

"Are you sure you're a P.I.? I mean do you even have a license?" she asked in doubt.

 

Yuuri couldn't help but roll his eyes, it wasn't the first time some rich snob doubted him just because of the surrounding.

 

Fine, he admits maybe having his home slash office look like a dump from the inside due to liquor bottles, clothes and trash may look poorly on him, especially with him living in a condo.

 

"Listen ma'am I worked my ass off for my degree and even worked for the station for many years and I have all the requirements you may need so here and go ahead and look through each and every one of them." he then grabbed a big stack of documents and gave it to her not so gently.

 

The lady groaned and with two fingers cleaned up a small section from his desk and place the documents there.

 

"I believe you, okay? and I am sorry but I would really like your help." she begged looking like a kicked puppy, a kicked puppy with money.

 

"Alright, well go ahead and tell me more about your boyfriend? husband? whatever he is to you -"

 

"Cheating bastard would be the correct term."

 

"Okay, then.. go ahead and tell me more about the cheating bastard."

 

For over an hour the lady told Yuuri about the man who turned out to be named Nathaniel who was just like her, a rich snob but the difference was that he was a rich snob who could only think with his dick.

 

Yuuri was listening to every word and at the twenty minutes he wanted to shoot himself but decided not to and just sticked to nodding and humming and every now and then asking questions as he wrote down what he thought were important details.

 

"Before I do this, I must tell you that you have to read and sign (or not) the contract that states that you have agreed to the terms that you have agreed on. Also the contract will protect you just as it will protect me."

 

"Of course! Where do I sign?" she asked once she was done reading the contract and had agreed, Luhan pointed where to sign and then proceeded to tell her that he would need a small payment and the rest will be once he has the information with proof.

 

"Mrs. Smith.."

 

"Call me Naree"

 

"Naree Smith (Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle in his head), I would like to inform you that I will do everything in my power to find out whether he has been cheating or not."

 

Yuuri shook hands with Naree and walked her out of his place. Once she was gone, he sighed for he really wanted to do nothing today and just stay drinking and do whatever comes to his head but he guesses that we all can't get what we want.

 

It’s funny because at one point Yuuri loved his work but now, now it’s the only thing that keeps him somewhat grounded with reality.

 

\- -

 

It's been a long day and Yuuri decided to take some rest from doing absolutely nothing. As he was drifting off, he felt a brush on his cheek.

 

_ "You always did look beautiful when you're at ease."  _ whispered the male in his ear as he kissed his cheek. He quickly sat up and cupped his hands on his head. Yuuri decided he has had enough so he grabbed his bag and camera, and walked towards the door.

 

As he was walking down the hall he couldn't help but always turn around and see if anyone was following him.

 

_ Today is just not my day  _ he rubbed his face and lightly slapped his cheeks trying to focus and told himself to stop being paranoid.

 

\- -

 

Yuuri stopped by the cafe that was next to his place and ordered himself a coffee. As he was waiting, he noticed that his phone was vibrating but he decided not to answer. The more it kept vibrating the more it was starting to annoy him and so he thanked the girl who gave him his coffee and sighed when he saw who was the person calling him.

 

"What do you have so far?" Naree urgently asked as soon as Yuuri answered her phone call.

 

"Naree, you know that I can't say as of now."

 

"Yes, I know but I need to know something, anything. Please." she begged and Yuuri just pinched his nose.

 

"Alright, I have seen that he’s been checking in on different hotels for the past couple of weeks under a different name."

 

"I've figured." she said bitterly and Yuuri could already see her trying to hold her tears back.

 

"Now, this is all I can tell you as of now and remember Naree, I need you to let me do my job."

 

"I know Yuuri, but how could he cheat on me? I give that bastard everything and yet he comes and does this?"

 

"I haven't said that he has cheated only that he had been checking in many hotels in this town."

 

"That's cheating..." she said and Yuuri would’ve agreed but he can't unless he had actual proof.

 

"Just.. Naree, let me do my job okay?"

 

"Okay, I will and thank you so much." The phone ended and Yuuri proceeded to enjoy his warm drink.   
  


\- -

 

Yuuri walked out of the coffee place and fixed his scarf since it was starting to get a bit more chilly. Not even ten steps did he get interrupted.

 

"Hey. I see you don't look like shit right now." Yuuri heard a voice from behind. He recognized the owner, his obnoxious neighbor.

 

"What?" he frowned when he saw the other smile at him.

 

"Heading off for work?" His neighbor had changed topics making Yuuri give him a dumbfounded look.

 

"Yes." he slowly said and without letting the other respond he decided to walk away.

 

"Hey, slow down! Let's walk together. We're both going to the same direction anyway." his neighbor beamed in a cheery tone which had Yuuri give him a look of distaste.

 

"You know you always have that look." his neighbor had said.

 

"And what look is that?" asked Yuuri who turned to face him.

 

"The look that screams shoot me because this person is annoying me." he emphasized the words bringing a small smile to him.

 

"Whoa! and he smiles." he cheered and Yuuri just chuckled.

 

They were walking for a little bit until his neighbor stopped walking and when Yuuri looked up he saw that it was a bar. Giacometti Bar.

 

Yuuri saw his neighbor get out his key and unlocked the chain that was around the door handles and raised and eyebrow already guessing he either owned the place or just worked there. As if his neighbor heard his thought, he said, "I own the bar."

 

"That's cool." Yuuri responded lazily, not really knowing what else to say.

 

He was about to say something but then his phone started ringing. Yuuri bid goodbye to his neighbor not noticing the crestfallen look the other gave him and as he walked away, he answered the call.

 

"You do realize I could honestly get into deep shit because I'm helping you with this right?" the man on the phone yelled and Yuuri immediately knew who it was.

 

"But what if my mouth accidentally opens and accidentally says hmm.. I don't know how Dorado's sweetheart is not as sweet."

 

"Yuuri.."

 

"Phichit.."

 

"God, I really do hate you sometimes, but fine I did some little digging and was able to find some stuff on this Nathaniel guy."

 

* * *

 


End file.
